Agent 8267
by musicloverx26
Summary: Bella's sent on a mission to Forks. Her mission: make a truce between the Cullens and the wolves.


**A/N: author's note author's note la la la la la!!! Hello everyone!! I have a special gift for you all... :O wanna know what it is?? do ya?? It's a big, brand new, totally original (at least i think it is) new story!! It's different and i had some writer's block, so this is my Christmas/ any other holiday present!! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**If I get enough good reviews, I'll continue this story, if not... I'll scrap it. It's up to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the majorly awesome idea!!**

**-**

**-**

**Agent 8267- Chapter 1- Welcome Home- Bella's POV**

I walked down the main street of the quiet town. Forks. It's located in Washington and holds the record for the rainiest city in the world. This was my hometown.

The town hadn't changed much since I had last been there: a new diner had opened up, about fifty years ago, and a gas station was built on the corner of the main road. Huge, lush green trees grew were there once was fields of crops and the road was paved instead of the old path of gravel and rocks.

Ah, Forks.

I had just moved back into town, in my old house, though no one knew I used to live there. The house was moderately small and grey with blue shudders. Next to the house was a small wooded with many animals, perfect.

So, I'm back in Forks and today's my first day at Forks High School, again. As I walked down the halls, I could feel the eyes of every male on me and I could hear their thoughts. I had to fight the feeling of disgust from showing on my face. I knew the affect I had on guys, but this was just pathetic. The boys were practically drooling over me.

"Hi, I'm Eric and you're Bella Swan, right?" One of the braver guys asked. In a millisecond I searched my brain for his file**: Eric Yorkie. Age 17. Friend of Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. Status: Must Befriend.**

I fluttered my eyes at him and smiled. "Yeah, that's right" I answered. I could hear his heartbeat speed-up. I laughed silently while he searched for something to say.

"Um... What's your next class?" he managed to stutter.

"I have English then lunch. Can you show me where my class is?" I replied, seductively; though on the inside I was gagging.

"Sure" he answered. He gave me a puppy-dog look of adoration then started walking towards the English building.

All during English, he sat there staring at me. It was annoying as hell. I jumped out of my seat when the bell rang and tried to escape, but Eric caught up to me and I let him steer me to their table. I looked at each person and matched them to my files. **Angela Weber. Jessica Stanley. Mike Newton. Tyler Crowley. ** Smiling, I sat down as they introduced themselves. Then I stayed quiet, waiting.

That's when I saw them, the Cullens. I made sure that my power was working before turning to Jessica. "Who are they?" I asked.

She looked over her shoulder, although she knew who I was talking about.

"Those are the Cullens. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. They just moved here from Alaska. They usually stay to themselves. I wouldn't get your hopes up." Jessica answered. I could sense her longing towards Edward, it was disgusting. I looked toward their table and saw Edward staring at me. As I read his mind, I smirked. 'This is gonna be easier than I thought.'

Later on, I entered my Biology class with Mike when I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me. Ah Edward. I talked to the teacher then sat next to him. He couldn't stand my scent and the fact that he couldn't read my mind. I hid behind my mahogany colored hair to cover-up my smirk. At the end of the block, he ran out of the room. I laughed.

I put my watch up to my mouth. "Phase one complete."

-

-

**A/N: Here's my second Twilight story. It'll follow most of Twilight and some of New Moon, but will be majorly edited like this chapter. After that, it's all my imagination. So, you guys get it so far? Any confusion?**

**Reviews would be lovely Christmas presents 3**

**~Samie**


End file.
